


Hollow

by saintnoname



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Consent Issues, M/M, Memory Loss, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath the surface flitted memories of stolen glances, late night whispers, touches that were far more tender than a Hydra agent should have been capable of, like fish in a frozen lake: clearly there, but unattainable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

Bucky had been following the story in the papers.  Typically, the pictures were of the man with his mask on.  Once, Bucky saw a blurry picture in a paper of the man with his mask off, scars marring his entire face.  But the reason Bucky was following the story was because of the pictures he'd seen of the man before the scarring.  He  _knew_ him.

From reading the articles, he'd learned that the man was named Brock Rumlow, and he had been involved in an incident at the Triskelion that had left him severely scarred.  Since his recovery, Rumlow had been working as a terrorist under the name Crossbones.  

Bucky also learned the man was Hydra, which explained why he recognized him.  But there was something else nagging at him, like it had when he first recognized Steve.  He knew there was something more to it, but he didn't know what it was, and it tugged and it tugged.

One day, when Bucky picked up the daily paper, his heart fell.  The newspaper article said that Brock Rumlow, aka Crossbones, was among dozens killed in an explosion in Lagos.  The man was dead.  The man Bucky had been tracking through the papers, the man Bucky swore he knew--actually  _knew_ \--but never figured out  _how_...this man was dead now, and Bucky just felt hollow.  He felt numb.  He felt like a part of him died, too.  He had never quite felt this way before, but the closest feeling he could compare it to was the way he'd felt when he'd gotten out of the chair.  

The worst part was not quite knowing why he felt that way.  What was this strange feeling that this man had ever been his to lose?  Why did he have this feeling of loss?

With a shaking  hand, he set the paper back down and went to buy some more plums, attempting to push his feelings down.

Beneath the surface flitted memories of stolen glances, late night whispers, touches that were far more tender than a Hydra agent should have been capable of, like fish in a frozen lake: clearly there, but unattainable.  

It was probably for the better that Bucky couldn't remember.  Bucky Barnes remembered every kill he'd ever made, but this?  If he remembered _this_ , it would break him beyond repair.


End file.
